1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for simultaneously cooling two electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
A printed circuit board in an electronic apparatus such as a computer or a server is generally provided with many electronic components. The electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board at intervals, and generate a large amount of heat during operation. Each major electronic component is provided with a heat sink for dissipating heat generated therefrom. Since the interior space of the electronic apparatus is very limited, all the heat sinks cooperatively use only one fan for providing airflow to take the heat of the heat sinks away. However, during operation of the electronic components, airflow from the fan is partially blocked by a nearby heat sink, and cannot properly reach a faraway heat sink. This is liable to result in undesirable differences in operating temperatures between the electronic components located at different positions relative to the fan.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device for cooling electronic components which can overcome the limitations described.